Secret Life Of A Fudanshi
by MinaNaru4ever - 8027forever
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi is a famous yaoi manga artist who specializes in hardcore BL scene, with his newest manga titled, 'But Sensei, This Is So Wrong'. He never knows what love is. His life turns upside down when he meets the P.E. teacher Yamamoto Takeshi who finds out that Tsuna is a secret fudanshi! What will Tsuna do when Yamamoto tricks him into a date? Yaoi. AU. TYL!80 x TYL!27.
1. The Awkward Tuna And The Teacher

Disclaimer:

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor do I gain any money by doing this. KHR and its characters belong to Amano Akira. Please do not sue me.

Warning:

Yaoi. TYL!80 x TYL!27 (TYL!Yamamoto x TYL!Tsuna). If this subject turns you off, you better press the Back button. Alright, you have been warned. I don't want any complaints, reports, or flames about this story.

* * *

 **Secret Life of A Fudanshi -** **Chapter 1**

"The Awkward Tuna And The Overly Sociable Teacher"

It was around the morning when the 24-year-old brunet, Sawada Tsunayoshi, was sitting relaxed at the Vongola Café, gently sipping his hot caramel latte, indulging his sweet tooth with the creamy delight.

 _Mmm, this tastes really good._

Tsuna's face turned to a contented smile as he took another sip on his drink. He was sitting on a perfectly comfortable brown sofa, on his favorite booth at the far end corner of the café, with his back pressing the soft cushion, facing the wall, perfectly hiding him away from people. His laptop was on, neatly charged at the booth.

The young brunet guy was wearing a long-sleeved orange-colored button-up shirt, with its sleeves rolled up to his elbows and also a black V-neck sleeveless knitted sweater covering on top of his orange shirt and a pair of dark blue denim jeans. Tsuna let his brown spiky gravity-defying hair as it was because he realized he always looked like he just woke up with a bed hair, so he gave up. His brown doe-like eyes were relaxed and looked happy. This was definitely a good way to start his day.

 _More people should know that it's really important to start a nice day with a cup of sweet latte. And some quiet me-time._

He often visited this Vongola Café a lot; the waiters here already knew that he was a regular customer here with his favorite order, hot caramel latte.

 _It's really rare to find a quiet and relaxing café in Namimori when everything is just so modern, futuristic, high maintenance and loud._

He really liked this café because it was relaxing and comfortable. The soft instrumental music echoing throughout the shop really captured the essence of relaxation. And he always picked his favorite booth. Not because he liked to sit on a corner. But because he wanted privacy, so that people didn't see whatever was on his laptop. That's why he picked a secluded place by the corner.

He didn't want people to know that he was actually a _fudanshi_. That was a term used to describe a boy that liked shounen-ai/yaoi genre, as opposed to _fujoshi,_ a girl that liked boys love. And not only that, he was actually a talented manga artist that specially worked on BL genre! He had already published some of popular works too with the penname Shinoda Tatsu.

 _If people knew that secret about me, I'd be dead. Definitely. And if Reborn knew that it affected the sale, I would be deader than dead._

And his recent multi-chapter work that was just going to be released was titled, ' _But Sensei, This Is So Wrong…'_ It was about a student at some high school that fell in love with his teacher and they were both having a secret forbidden love that no one...

Actually, scratch that. It was just a R18, porn-without-plot, manga.

That was another twist.

He didn't do Romance. Nope, he didn't. All of his manga works was just plain sex, sex, and sex. That's right. That's what he did, corrupting innocent young girls and boys into liking sinfully explicit yaoi. He wasn't exactly proud of it. But hey, it paid the bills. And mostly, it was because of his evil publisher, the editor-in-chief at Vongola Publishing Company, Reborn, told him to do so.

 _It wasn't my fault. Reborn was the one who blatantly declined my fluffy shounen-ai manga idea. He even threatened me and said that he wouldn't publish my manga!_

At first, Tsuna wanted to just make a light BL manga, having a shounen-ai genre, with just cute kissing between two boys scene. But no, Reborn insisted that many fangirls would prefer an explicit yaoi manga complete with full blown sex more instead of fluffy lovey-dovey scene with no sex.

And that's exactly what he did.

And Reborn was right! Tsuna immediately became popular. His works were booming and sold as quickly as a lightning bolt. Two years later, Tsuna had swiftly become one of the famous, sought-after, mangaka in yaoi community with the author name Shinoda Tatsu.

 _Who would have thought that my works got popular? And I've become really occupied with works too. I could barely have a peaceful alone time when Reborn is just too busy up on my ears telling me about the deadline._

He let out a tired sigh. He was happy that business was good and booming. But sometimes, he just missed his old self. Drawing scribbles of two hot guys whom he just accidentally shipped kissing romantically on the café tissue. No obligation, no works, no hard responsibility expected on him. He wondered how two years had changed his life so much.

 _Sometimes, I really miss the old times. I miss just randomly shipping two guys that I see around me. Like those two over there for example._

Tsuna sauntered his eyes over the two guys sitting across of each other on a table at the middle of the café, just in front of the entrance door. He could see one spiky raven-haired guy that was casually drinking his hot cappuccino and a spiky haired brunet with hair shorter than the black haired guy that was eating a cinnamon roll. They were both wearing standard long sleeved shirts, with neckties and pants that looked like they were working in a business office.

 _They look like best friends. The short spiky black haired guy is taller than his friend, the brunet guy with innocent looking eyes. So the black haired one must be the Seme, because he is taller and has sharp eyes, he is also looking more muscled than the other one, the other one is smaller, so he must be the Uke._

Unintentionally, Tsuna started his shipping game. It wasn't really a game. It's just that he couldn't help himself to start pairing two guys who were sitting closely together as lovers. He then usually decided which one were the seme and the uke, the top and the bottom in a relationship. He was a _fudanshi_ after all. He couldn't help but to do that. Also, it was definitely a good material for his manga.

 _Since they are best friends… they're probably making out in the office, maybe once and twice in their car or in their apartments. Maybe they live together to cut down the cost? It looks like the Seme is the possessive type though. Maybe they tend to have a minor fight because of it too. And of course, it is always solved by a hot make-up sex later._

He looked up and down, mentally scrutinizing both of them with his eyes. A sudden rush of happiness flooded his chest in one go. He felt thrilled. Excitement was apparent on his face as a joyous smile suddenly printed on his face.

 _Oh, look. They are holding hands. I knew it. It's totally canon._

There was always this special feeling whenever he realized that his shipping game came true. It made him happy. He was probably overthinking it and there was probably nothing happening between the two guys, but hey, when his ship was set to sail, he couldn't help but to jump on that ship and ride it as well. That's one of the perks of being a _fudanshi_!

Tsuna had this habit that whenever he started his shipping game, he would completely get too absorbed by his imagination and sometimes forgot about his surroundings.

He didn't even realize someone was standing on his booth, greeting him with a happy Chesire Cat grin.

"Hello!" Yamamoto called ecstatically.

And there he met him for the first time. A tall, young, muscled, handsome looking guy with short and spiky black hair was leaning over his booth. His name was Yamamoto Takeshi, a P.E. teacher in Namimori High school. He had a small two inches long scar on the right side of his chin that captivated Tsuna's attention immediately. The teacher was wearing a long sleeved blue shirt with its sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a pair of matching black pants and black shoes. He wasn't wearing his sports P.E. uniform because he wasn't going to teach P.E. today. In fact, he was going to teach English as a substitute teacher at his school.

"Hi? Are you there?" Seeing that the other guy wasn't responding, Yamamoto decided to greet him again.

"A-Are you talking to me?" Tsuna looked rather dumbfounded as realization struck him fast like a lightning bolt.

"Hahaha! You're funny! Of course, I am." The taller guy laughed freely before he then introduced himself, reaching out his hand to offer a handshake,

"I am Yamamoto Takeshi. Nice to meet you!"

Being the awkward, socially inept mangaka, Tsuna didn't know how to react to the overly sociable gesture. Heck, Tsuna even stared blankly toward the smiling guy wondering maybe Yamamoto had a few screw loose. Why did he even bother talking to him out of the blue? Normally, people would just ignore each other at a café shop, right?

"Ohh… Umm… Nice to meet you too... I'm— Actually, is there anything I can do to help you?" Tsuna tried to give a polite smile towards the raven-haired guy as he reached out his hand to accept Yamamoto's handshake.

Deep down, he was silently hoping that it would be just sufficient for Yamamoto. He didn't want to admit but he didn't really mean it about helping. Not that he was mean or what. He just felt weird and uncomfortable. At the same time, he was afraid that his secret as a _fudanshi_ was going to be found out. No one ever meant that phrase anyway.

"Ohh? Well, that's new. Aren't you going to tell me your name? What do I call you?" Yamamoto leaned closer, curiosity was apparent on his face.

"Umm…" But of course, the sudden closeness was something that Tsuna wasn't used to it. In fact, he just got paralyzed there, unsure of what to respond.

"Come on, tell me your name! I told you mine. Ohh, can I buy you a drink?" He gave his best smile to Tsuna which was then rewarded by an awkward smile from the brunet.

"I… Uhh… Yamamoto-san…" He gulped down the large lump in his throat, trying to find a right response for the question.

He obviously didn't need another drink. He already had one on his table. Why would he need another? But another drink seemed to be just nice too. And it's also free. Everyone liked freebies, right? Tsuna was just too speechless to respond. This was definitely the first time someone ever bothered to interact with him.

"Just Yamamoto is fine! May I sit with you?" Yamamoto politely gestured his hand toward the empty seat in front of Tsuna. He raised his eyebrows inquisitively, hoping to get a yes from the confused brunet.

"Ehh… Uhh… Okay…?" Tsuna was not even sure of what he just said. His face was still looking confused.

Happily, Yamamoto proceeded to sit in front of Tsuna as the free pass had been given. He leaned in towards the brunet, looking over Tsuna's laptop. His face looked intrigued; clearly he was interested with Tsuna.

"Or if you want, you can call me by my first name Takeshi! That sounds a little bit too romantic though. Well, I don't mind. I like it!" The P.E. teacher smiled again as he gracefully chuckled toward the idea.

Tsuna swore he felt his heart stopped upon hearing the husky laughter coming from this hunky teacher. But he quickly dismissed the thought. He didn't want to embrace this feeling.

"Uhm… Yamamoto... Are you flirting with me?" He hid shyly behind his laptop. He could feel blood rushing on his cheeks, making him blush red.

"Hahaha! I don't know. It depends. Is it working?" Takeshi threw a daring smile which made Tsuna to be dumbstruck in admiration.

"Ehh? N-no… I… I dunno..." Tsuna stuttered nervously. He didn't even know what to respond to that. Why would this person flirt with him? He couldn't comprehend the idea.

"Ohh, an awkward answer. Nice, I like that. Are _you_ flirting with me?"

"W-What…? H-How come?" He was not a flirty person. No, he wouldn't even flirt with anyone. The fact that Yamamoto jumped into such conclusion made him feel embarrassed.

"With your awkwardness and shyness? And the blush! I really like that. I think you're really cute."

"N-No… I… I am not…" This time, Tsuna blushed harder than before. He could feel his heart skip a beat for a while. He just got complimented by Yamamoto! No one ever called him cute before!

"Ohh, playing hard-to-get? I like it." Takeshi grinned out a playful smile. As usual, he always viewed everything as a challenge and he was definitely interested to win this one!

"W-What is that supposed to mean? A-Actually… Never mind. T-Thanks for the offer… but… I have to go…" Tsuna knew he had to go away from all of this before he started to act weird. His brain felt like shutting down in moments. Heck, he already felt weird from all of this because his blood rushed in his head, making him feel woozy.

He quickly got up from his seat, hurriedly picked up his bag and phone, exited his booth and walked towards the entrance. He even forgot to put a tip on the table. Or to even bother taking his laptop with him too.

"Hey, wait! You forgot your laptop—" Yamamoto beckoned to Tsuna as he stood up from his seat, turning the laptop towards him. Just when he was going to fold the laptop close, he accidentally looked at the screen and noticed its content.

"Ahh! D-Don't look!" Tsuna turned on his heel as realization slapped him on his face that he accidentally left his laptop. And what worse was Yamamoto accidentally looked at his laptop!

Tsuna rushed to where Yamamoto was, secretly crossing his fingers, hoping that Yamamoto didn't realize what was on his laptop.

"Whoa, for real? You are Shinoda Tatsu? That Shinoda Tatsu? My students talk a lot about you. They said you're one of the biggest—"

"W-Wah! D-Don't say anything!" Tsuna quickly closed his laptop, his breathing was erratic. There was just one thing that he didn't want anyone to know. His secret as a yaoi manga artist!

"Ohh, is that supposed to be a secret? Interesting. I wonder what my students gonna say if I tell them that…" Yamamoto leaned his face closer, making an evil playful smirk towards the smaller guy.

"No way… A-Are you going to b-blackmail me?" Tsuna looked horrified. He knew about blackmailing all too well considering the fact that his evil editor-in-chief, Reborn, was an expert on that.

"It depends. Will you go out with me?"

"W-What? W-Why?" Tsuna gaped in shock, his mouth was wide open. His jaw would probably drop to the floor already.

"Because you're cute? And I find you really adorable with all the blushes?"

"W-What? You came here all of a sudden. Talked to me and looked through my stuffs and now you're asking me to go out with you…? Like on a date…?"

"Is that a yes?" Yamamoto grinned out his best smile.

"N-No… I… uhh… I can't go out with you..."

"Ehh, why not?"

"I just can't!" Tsuna picked his laptop up and rushed to leave Yamamoto. But it didn't end just like that. No, it couldn't end like that. Swiftly, Takeshi put a hand on top of Tsuna's shoulder, to make him stop. He wouldn't let Tsuna to run away. Not before he answered his question!

"Wait, Shinoda-"

"Stop that! D-Don't say that in here! It's embarrassing! It's not even my real name!" The young brunet turned to face Yamamoto with his face flushing beet red.

He wanted shushing the other guy but he didn't want to come out as rude, that's why he went to lean closer instead, so that Yamamoto didn't need to shout across the shop and made everyone know about his secret.

"Ohh, it's not? Well, you didn't tell me your name, so…"

"Huff… I am Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Great, I'll call you Tsuna! Because Tsunayoshi is too long. Hahaha. Tsuna sounds more adorable and romantic too!"

Takeshi felt somehow happy upon knowing Tsuna's name. He smiled his brightest grin and went to casually sling his arm around Tsuna's shoulder, pulling him into a tight hug.

"M-My personal space…" Tsuna mumbled the words as he could feel his blush was coming up on his face agai.

"Ohh, sorry! Let me introduce myself. I'm Yamamoto Takeshi. I'm originally the P.E. teacher at Namimori High School but now I teach English as well since it turns out I am also good in English!" Yamamoto let go of his hug, respecting Tsuna's complaint about his personal space. He didn't want to intrude too much since they were just getting to know each other.

"Uhh… I'm… I mean… I'm not important… I don't do anything… W-What am I saying here..?"

"You're also Shinoda Tatsu, right? I've heard about you from my students. So, you draw manga? Can I see your works?"

"My manga? N-No! Y-You can't! You mustn't!" Tsuna looked horrified.

"Why not? I already accidentally looked at your laptop back then and I saw the title of your manga that you're working on. Something about a teacher, isn't it?"

"Because…" Tsuna looked down shyly. He didn't know what got into him this morning but he clearly wasn't thinking clearly when he answered Yamamoto's question. Heck, he couldn't even believe that he really was going to tell the truth! No one knew about this!

"Hmm?"

"B-Because that's so not me! I have never even done anything like that. I'm a virgin! D-Don't judge me with what I draw! It's embarrassing! Reality and fantasy are two different things! That's why you can't see it! You just can't!"

 **-To Be Continued—**

* * *

Preview of Next Chapter:

"So, you're telling me in your original ending, the teacher is gonna get expelled, jobless, broke, and living all alone, cause of his statutory rape offense? You think people will love something like this? Don't be silly, Dame-Tsuna. Your target audience is high school girls. They don't want a bad ending like this."

Reborn who was Tsuna's editor, demanded him to change the ending to follow the hype.

"But I can't! I just can't draw a love scene. I don't know how. I don't want to! I've never even been in love, okay? That's just wrong!"

"Well, you've never had actual sex either. Or been ball-gagged. Or been raped in a gangbang. But hey, you drew them nicely. So, what's your excuse this time? Is it because of that Yamamoto guy?"

* * *

Author's Note:

Today is actually my birthday which is also the same birthday as Naruto. So yeah, Happy Birthday to me! Thanks for always supporting me and my 8027 stories. Your reviews always make my day.

Cheers!


	2. The Assistant And The Rival

Disclaimer:

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor do I gain any money by doing this. KHR and its characters belong to Amano Akira. Please do not sue me.

Warning:

Yaoi. TYL!80 x TYL!27 (TYL!Yamamoto x TYL!Tsuna). If this subject turns you off, you better press the Back button. Alright, you have been warned. I don't want any complaints, reports, or flames about this story.

* * *

 **Secret Life of A Fudanshi** **Chapter 2**

"The Assistant And The Rival!"

And so, his face blushed red, rather heavily, putting a shame to the big old red tomato. His sweats were as big as corn kernels, drizzling down on his cheeks, making a distinctive hue over his creamy-pastel skin. He held his breath anxiously, hands gripping on his laptop rather dearly as if his whole life was put on a bet at the moment. It wasn't his fault that he acted like this. No, he wasn't overreacting. He freaked out. More than he thought he would.

The 24-year-old brunet, the yaoi manga artist, Sawada Tsunayoshi, had just freaked out when his secret was found out by the raven-haired, hunky teacher, Yamamoto Takeshi. Well, what else was he supposed to do? No one should know that he was a secret _fudanshi_. That would be pretty embarrassing. People would immediately judge him on the spot! And God no, he never wanted to go back to such place ever again where he had to live in fear of knowing people would keenly try to expose his secret.

Yamamoto only stared confusedly towards the shied-away brunet. His face was making a thinking gesture as if he was remembering the answer of a very difficult question.

And Tsuna knew it all too well what was going to happen.

"No... I knew it… You're judging me, aren't you?" Tsuna looked horrified, a slight tinkle of regret starting to churn in his stomach.

Maybe he shouldn't have admitted his secret. He should have denied it and ran away, just like he always did. Heck, he could have done that. But he chose not to. There was something in his heart— he didn't know what that was yet— but a part of him deep down, somehow, believed that he could trust Yamamoto with his secret.

"Uhh…" The young teacher looked even more puzzled as if he was contemplating a rather hard decision. He gulped the big lump in his throat; it felt so dry as though swallowing thorny roses down his throat. He looked like he had something in his mind but he just couldn't pinpoint the right word to envoy his thoughts.

"Say something please!" Tsuna unintentionally raised his voice, overwhelmed by his emotions. He closed his eyes shut as he feared the ordeal he was in.

"No, no. It's not like that," Yamamoto gently calmed the nervous brunet, "I'm just confused. What are you talking about?"

"What?" Now it was Tsuna's turn to be confused, eyes wide open in shock.

"Aren't you a s _hounen_ manga artist?"

"Huh..?" What the hell was Yamamoto trying to say?

"Like, _Naruto, Bleach_ and _Fairy Tail_?" Yamamoto raised his eyebrows inquisitively as if answering Tsuna's questioning look.

Honestly, Tsuna's manga was more like, _Junjou Romantica, Ten Count,_ or _Okane Ga Nai_ , but that wasn't the point.

"I'm pretty sure I heard it like that." The P.E. teacher shrugged his shoulders.

And everything was crystal clear to him now.

"Y-You mean… you don't know?" Tsuna mentally sighed in relief. Could it be his secret was safe for now? That Yamamoto just misunderstood everything? And it was just his fault for freaking out and jumped to a rash conclusion?

"Know what?"

He was right! Yamamoto didn't know anything about him! That hunk of a teacher only heard some rumors about a great mangaka, Shinoda Tatsu, from his students. He didn't know what kind of manga Shinoda Tatsu made!

"W-Well! Y-Yeah! I draw manga like that. Though, my works are more like _Shokugeki no Soma_." His manga had more fanservice than actual cooking, but yeah, it would suffice.

After saying that, Tsuna scratched the back of his head nervously, feeling much more relaxed, knowing that his secret was somehow safe.

"Oh, that's really cool. Your manga is about a teacher, right? So it's like, the teacher has special powers? Can I see it?" Takeshi smiled kindly, reassuring and gentle towards the Tuna-fish.

"W-Well… T-To tell you the truth…" Tsuna looked down, secretly hoping that Yamamoto wouldn't notice what he was going to do next. He knew it was final. He knew there was only one way to run away from all of this.

That was to do one of the scenes in his manga.

With a quick movement, faster than the wind itself, Tsuna leaned down, moving closer towards the tall teacher. He then tiptoed on his tippy toes, effectively closing the distance between them, leaning in to give a small kiss on Yamamoto's right cheek, just few inches beside his lips, not far from the small scar on Yamamoto's chin.

And the result was very positive. Yamamoto was stunned like a rock, completely got caught off guard by the soft peck on his cheek.

"S-Sorry, Yamamoto! I really have to go!" Without bothering to look back, Tsuna swiftly turned on his heel and ran towards the entrance of the café.

His face was all red. He couldn't believe he just did that. Well, he was inspired from the scene in the manga. It wasn't much. Still, it was definitely a huge thing for him. He just kissed a stranger, a very handsome one. Something that a socially inept _otaku_ like Tsuna had never done before! He never even dated anyone in his life!

Though, the kiss wasn't really that much. It was not even on the lips, so it didn't count, right? Tsuna sure hoped so.

"W-Whoa?! Hey, Tsuna! Wait!" Just when Yamamoto finished processing what just happened, Tsuna was already long gone. He was slightly blushing. That soft kiss really got him surprised. He certainly didn't expect that.

Too bad, his shouting was to no avail. He could only see the brunet's small back, away from him further, right by the entrance of the café.

"I'll be here! Same time, same place! I hope you come!" Yamamoto looked wistful, a slight sad smile hovering on his face. He definitely didn't want it to end just like this. He wanted more. It's just that, Tsuna left rather too fast and he didn't give him his number too. And with no way to contact the brunet, the chance for him continuing whatever happened here was relatively small.

* * *

After leaving the coffee shop, Sawada Tsunayoshi was now walking hurriedly down the street. A part of him wanted to look back, he needed to know whether Yamamoto decided to chase him or not. At the same time, he didn't want Yamamoto to chase him. He wouldn't know what to answer to that embarrassing moment just then.

His face was a complete beet red, marking his embarrassment even more apparent than it already was. Trace of corn-seeds sweats were dropping deliberately on his forehead.

Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzt.

A sudden vibration from his pants got him off guard. Not to mention how it also made him yelp pathetically.

"Hieeee!" Tsuna unintentionally screamed his out his famous shriek as he jolted his body in a surprised gesture. It's really been a while since he did that.

He reached out his hand to get his phone, checked out the caller ID, and went to answer his phone, realizing that it was just his publishing editor, Reborn

"Hello?" Tsuna answered briefly.

"What took you so long?" Yup, judging from the slight annoyance in the voice, it was obviously Reborn.

"I told you I needed my morning coffee. Can't work without that." Part of him was slightly disappointed that it wasn't a certain handsome teacher that answering from the other side of the phone. Of course, that wouldn't happen, Tsuna. You didn't give him your number.

"You better come back fast. The guy I was going to introduce to you is here already."

"What? I thought you told me it would be," he checked on his watch, "Two hours again?"

"Well, I've changed my mind. Come here quick." And the line was suddenly off.

Tsuna groaned in annoyance. Sometimes, his editor was just too overbearing for him. But with that, Tsuna closed his phone, putting it back to his pocket, and then, he went his way to the Vongola Publishing office, doing exactly what Reborn told him to do.

After walking for a while—thank goodness the office was within a walking distance from his favorite café— he finally reached his destination. Panting and breathing heavily, Tsuna didn't know that he was in for a deep surprise.

* * *

"An illustrator assistant? W-Wait, Reborn, you never told me about this?!" And so, he was now in Reborn's office, with his face looked terribly surprised and displeased after hearing the news from his editor.

"You're right. I've changed my mind." Reborn slowly sipped his favorite coffee, a double shots espresso.

"Well, you certainly seem to change it a lot today!" Tsuna looked frustrated. He really couldn't keep up with his editor's unruly requests.

"Relax. He is just going to assist you. All credits will still be given to you. He just needs the experience."

"W-What? He doesn't have any experience? You expect me to work with someone like that? Come on!" Tsuna gave a disapproving look, "I don't want anyone to help me! Heck, I don't want people to know that I'm a fudanshi!"

"It's okay. He doesn't know what your work is. He thought he came here to work for a _shounen_ manga." More like, _shounen ai_ , Reborn thought. It's not exactly a lie. He just forgot to add the _ai._

"What the— Reborn! This is just ridiculous! You promised me I would still have an opinion about this!"

"And, you will still have. It's just that I don't have to listen to it, now do I?" Reborn gave a sarcastic smile as if he was taunting the brunet to correct his words.

"Be rational!" That was only what Tsuna could say.

Reborn sighed heavily,

"Look, you want to win the Namimori Manga Award this year or not? Last year, you got nominated but you lost to Hirayama Kazu. This time, I want you to win it. I also want the Vongola Publishing to win the award too. That's why you need all the help you can get."

Reborn was actually talking about the annual celebration award for mangaka, manga and the publishing company, the Namimori Manga Award. It was definitely one of the best awards celebration there was, almost as good as the _Shokagukan Manga award._

Unfortunately, Tsuna never won the award. He had been nominated for two times but he always lost to Hirayama Kazu, the famous yaoi manga artist with his latest work, _'The Tainted Kiss of Regret'_. It had angst, romance, drama and a love scene. That's what Tsuna didn't have in his manga. That's where he lost the game.

"Help? From someone who doesn't even—" Tsuna wasn't able to finish his sentence because someone knocked on the door and proceeded to come in, revealing a silver-haired guy with formal attire, long sleeved dark red shirt tucked inside his black pants.

"Good morning," The man said, stopping for a moment, realizing of what he had done, "Sorry, am I interrupting you two?"

"Not at all. Hello, Gokudera."

"Hello, Reborn-san,"

"You must be Shinoda-san. I am Gokudera Hayato, your illustrator assistant." Gokudera respectfully bowed his head a little.

"Uhh… H-Hi…?" Tsuna awkwardly smiled.

"Don't worry. I won't disappoint you, Shinoda-san. Let's do our best this time, shall we?" He formally smiled.

Judging from the first impression, Tsuna was actually pleased. His new illustrator assistant, Gokudera Hayato, seemed to be a really nice person.

"J-Just call me, Tsuna. Y-Yeah…?"

And that was when they got interrupted by a phone call on Tsuna's phone.

Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzt.

"H-Hello?" Tsuna answered his phone, wondering who would call him in the middle of his meeting.

"Kufufu~ Are you ready to lose yet, Shinoda-kun? Or should I say, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"M-Mukuro?! W-What do you want?" Tsuna looked irritated; he swore he wanted to punch a wall, imagining that it was Mukuro's face.

The one on the phone was none other than, Rokudo Mukuro, the editor-in-chief of Kokuyo Publishing Company, one of the Vongola's rivals. And Tsuna knew better than that. There was definitely nothing good when Mukuro called him.

"Just want you to know. Kokuyo Publishing is currently signing contract with the famous Hirayama Kazu."

Did he hear it right? That Hirayama Kazu? That famous mangaka that beat him twice was now joining alliance with his sworn enemy? This couldn't be good!

"W-What? H-How?!"

"Kufufu~ I'm not telling. " Mukuro gave a depreciating laugh. Now seemed to be a really good time to throw his phone out of the second floor window, hopefully it would somehow hit on Mukuro's smug face.

Tsuna didn't need to do that though because someone quickly stole his phone and decided to give a piece of his mind.

"Hello, Rokudo Mukuro."

"Ahh, if it isn't the famous Reborn-san?"

"Just going to say, you're not the only one who have a trick on your sleeve. The Vongola won't lose to you. In fact, you will see why this week."

"Interesting. And what's that gonna be—"

Click.

And that's it. Reborn just cut off the conversation like that.

Bewildered from the whole predicament, Tsuna whispered nervously.

"S-So… What do we do?"

"What do you have so far?" Reborn asked, lifting his eyebrows in a questioning gesture.

"Well… I did a story board of it. And I'm almost done with the first chapter." Tsuna went to open his bag, looked for his works, took it out and handed it to Reborn. He usually let Reborn to review his works before he could have it printed and published.

Nimbly, Reborn skimmed through the storyboard and Tsuna's works, reading the story steadfastly. After processing it for a while, he was able to take a conclusion of the overall works and pass a judgment of it. He wasn't called the number one editor for nothing. If Reborn nodded twice, it meant Tsuna passed with flying colors. Nodding once meant Tsuna barely passed.

And when Reborn was pursing his lips… it meant run, bitch, run.

"So, you're telling me in your original ending, the teacher is gonna get expelled, jobless, broke, and living all alone, cause of his statutory rape offense?" Reborn pursed his lips, looking displeased, "You think people will love something like this? Don't be silly, Dame-Tsuna. Your target audience is high school girls. They don't want a bad ending like this."

Reborn who was Tsuna's editor, demanded him to change the ending to follow the hype.

"But I can't! I just can't draw a love scene. I don't know how. I don't want to! I've never even been in love, okay? That's just wrong!"

"Well, you've never had actual sex either. Or been ball-gagged. Or been raped in a gangbang. But hey, you drew them nicely. So, what's your excuse this time? Is it because of that Yamamoto guy?"

"N-No! Not at all! W-Why do you know about him anyway?" Tsuna shied away as he tried to repress the resurfacing memory. He didn't need to remember the time when he just kissed that Yamamoto guy to divert that guy's attention. Definitely not now.

"Mind over matter. For now, I want you to change this, that, and all of that." Reborn pointed his hand over the parts where he wanted Tsuna to fix it.

"But that's almost everything!" Tsuna groaned in frustration. He couldn't believe almost all of his one week worth effort needed to be revised.

"Then you better start working, don't you think?"

"At least, tell me the trick you have in mind!"

"Honestly, I don't have." Reborn shrugged singlehandedly.

"Then why did you blatantly brag to Mukuro?!" Tsuna looked angry, his emotion started to take over him again.

"Because I hate losing."

"But we have to do something!"

"We? Nope. You're on your own, Dame-Tsuna."

And with that, Reborn walked towards his door, ignoring Tsuna's ranting, leaving the brunet with his new assistant.

"Reborn! Are you kidding me?! Hey, Reborn!" Tsuna tried to call his editor but it was useless. Reborn didn't even bother to look back. It looked like Tsuna was all alone in this deep mess.

"And he's gone! Sigh. I guess it's just you and me, Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna sighed in exasperation, "I guess I do need someone to help me after all. Thanks for helping me, Gokudera-kun," He looked at the silver-haired guy and smiled in relief,

"At least I know I'm not alone. I really appre—"

"Hell no. You are on your own too, punk."

Huh? What just happened?

"Don't give me that crap. Illustrator assistant? Pfft. If you can't do it on your own, don't bother making a manga." Gokudera scowled, his voice contained so much poison Tsuna didn't even know where to begin.

What's with the sudden change of attitude? Gokudera wasn't like this before. What the hell happened to Tsuna's assistant?

"W-What do you mean? What's gotten into you?" Tsuna stared in disbelief. He felt horrified and puzzled. Gokudera was very nice to him back then! Why now he treated Tsuna like pest?!

"If it's not because of Reborn-san, I wouldn't give two shits about you." Gokudera shrugged uncaringly.

So that's how it was. Gokudera was only here because Reborn, the man that he respected, asked him to. If Reborn didn't want to help Tsuna, he didn't see the reason to help the brunet either.

"But… You're supposed to help me…" Tsuna pouted sadly, he looked down feeling disappointed. He knew it was too good to be true.

"Reborn-san won't know."

"B-But that isn't right! You can't do that!"

"If you tell Reborn-san, I'm going to tell everyone about your secret life as a _fudanshi_ and who the real Shinoda Tatsu is."

"No way…" Tsuna looked horrified. He couldn't believe what he just heard. The whole blackmailing and exposing his secret, it was all like high school all over again!

"Tch, what a joke." Gokudera turned on his heel and went to the door.

"W-Where are you going? H-Hey!" Tsuna tried to stop him.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, loser." He kept walking forward, leaving his boss behind.

And with that, it was all final to him. He was all alone in this matter. Reborn just threw his hands off singlehandedly. His illustrator assistant didn't even care about his manga. Heck, he wouldn't even help Tsuna when there's no Reborn around. In fact, Gokudera threatened to expose Tsuna of his secret if he ever told Reborn about Gokudera's attitude!

"Sigh. What am I gonna do now?" Tsuna could only sigh weakly. This really was troublesome to do. He only had a week to do everything on his own. How was that even possible? He didn't even know where to start!

— **To Be Continued—**

* * *

Author's Note:

I wanna play a little game!

 **Quiz :** Guess who is Hirayama Kazu? Tell me your answer in the review.

 **Hint :** He is one of the KHR characters.

 **Winning Condition :** The first person who can guess it right.

 **Reward :** A one-shot story from me. Tell me what you want through PM's or if you don't have an FFN account, tell me on a review.

That's all! I hope you guys participate in this game.

Ciao, ciao.


	3. The Barista And The Betrayed

Disclaimer:

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor do I gain any money by doing this. KHR and its characters belong to Amano Akira. Please do not sue me.

Warning:

Yaoi. TYL!80 x TYL!27 (TYL!Yamamoto x TYL!Tsuna). If this subject turns you off, you better press the Back button. Alright, you have been warned. I don't want any complaints, reports, or flames about this story.

* * *

 **Secret Life of A Fudanshi** **—** **Chapter 3**

"The Barista and The Betrayed"

He didn't even know why he was here. It was foolish, really. There were lots of things he got to do but there he was, sitting nervously, hands scratching the soft cushion of his seat, on his favorite booth, at the Vongola Café. Right now, Sawada Tsunayoshi was waiting anxiously for a certain raven-haired teacher who promised to meet him here, same time, same place.

He was wearing a casual, black-and-orange long sleeved flannel shirt and a pair of black denim jeans, along with a low spec, black-rimmed glasses, which comfortably increased his handsomeness by ten times. Tsuna really knew how to dress fashionably good, despite the fact that he was an _otaku_.

 _Maybe he isn't coming._

A sad glimpse of thought chided silently from the back of his mind, letting out a disappointed sigh from the brunet.

 _After all, I didn't say yes or agree to him._

Now his face turned to a sad frown.

 _I should have asked for his number._

Just when he was busy with his train of thoughts, a tall raven-haired guy came to his direction. He was wearing a black, elbow-length sleeved, slim fit shirt, under the evergreen-colored apron on top of his clothing, and a pair of dark blue denim jeans. His hair was black, like the color of a night sky, short, untamed and spiky. His twin eyes were sharp, like an eagle looking at its prey.

"Here it is for you, a French-press Vanilla Cappuccino." The tall-guy calmly said as he gently put down his wooden tray and handed out the hot coffee cup in front of Tsuna. The coffee itself looks deliciously warm with its foamy bubble and chocolate granules on top of the cup.

"Huh? Wait… I… Uhh… I didn't order that." Tsuna looked confused, still unable to process what happened.

"I know. It's on the house. You look like you need something sweet," The raven-haired guy proceeded to sit down across of Tsuna and introduced himself, "I'm Hibari Kyoya."

"Ehh… Uhh… I…" Being the awkward little Tuna, he stuttered, not knowing what to reply to that. He was even more puzzled to the fact that this Hibari guy just suddenly let himself sit on Tsuna's favorite booth, not even asking Tsuna's permission.

"I work here. I'm the barista," He explained himself, looking carefully towards the dazed brunet, scrutinizing his reaction, "I saw what you did yesterday. You kissed a guy."

"W-What?! N-No… Y-You're wrong…" Tsuna accidentally choked as he averted his gaze away, trying to shake off the drilling stare from the other guy.

"You can tell me. I'm a _fudanshi_ too."

"What? R-Really?" Tsuna looked surprised. This was the first time someone ever told him that. Having to share the same secret should make him much more comfortable to be around Hibari, right? Maybe they could ship someone together.

"Yes, I bet you are an _uke_." Hibari let out a small grin on the corner of his mouth which immediately rendered Tsuna blushed red, speechless. He was referring Tsuna as the _uke_ , the _neko,_ the receiver, the bottom, in a gay relationship.

"No… I'm not…" Tsuna looked away, feeling embarrassed. He never even imagined himself in a relationship before. And then Hibari had the guts to tell him that he was the _uke_!

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me," The handsome barista reassured calmly, "You don't want to wait for him."

"I'm not… I just happen to be here…" Tsuna denied, not wanting to admit that he was here, hoping to meet Yamamoto.

"He flirts with everyone else."

"W-What?" Did he hear it just right? Hibari said Yamamoto flirted with everyone and not just Tsuna?

"He thinks it like a game. Some kind of challenge."

"I don't understand…" He might say that in denial but he couldn't hide the fact that his heart immediately sank after realizing that he was just being played. He couldn't believe this. He knew he was new to this. But being played? Wow, he felt really stupid now.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." Noticing the sudden change of expression, Hibari apologized. He didn't want to come off as too much.

"I...Sorry… Hibari-san… I think… I really need to go…" Feeling disappointed, Tsuna hurriedly picked up his belongings and proceeded to leave his booth. He didn't even finish his coffee.

 _Who am I kidding? Of course, it's just a joke. It's always like that. I'm the joke._

This was just too much for him. He was new in this dating thing. He didn't know that it would hurt this much for being stood up. He swore he could feel his tears started to well up on his eyes, but he was able to fight it back. He didn't want to look weak.

"Thanks for the coffee." Tsuna shouted weakly as he walked towards the entrance of the coffee shop.

"So that's Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Hibari stood up from the booth, looking cautiously at the leaving brunet, "He is cute. Just like a little animal. He'll make a really good uke."

Hibari mentally grinned out a winning smile behind his expressionless face,

"Hn. I want him."

* * *

After a moment passed by, Yamamoto Takeshi was seen, rushing in to the Vongola Café. He was wearing his usual long-sleeved teal shirt and a pair of black pants, the uniform he used when he worked as the English/P.E. teacher. He looked disheveled. His breathing was erratic, fast-paced; he must have been running all the way through here. His hazel eyes were wishful as he sauntered his eyes around, checking out the whole shop for a certain small brunet that he promised to meet.

"No, no, no. He isn't here. Dammit!" A wave of disappointment washed his heart, realizing that Tsuna was nowhere to be seen.

"He left long ago." Hibari chided in, making himself known to the other raven-haired guy. He knew Yamamoto was the one that Tsuna waited back then.

"Really? Sigh, I messed up. I promised to meet him an hour ago but I got really caught up by work!" Yamamoto explained himself; he was torn between feeling disappointed and angry. If it wasn't because of his minor setback on his work, he could have met Tsuna.

"I think he left this for you." Hibari moved closer, taking out a small tissue, folded nicely inside his pocket and handed it over to Yamamoto.

Curiously, Yamamoto took the tissue from Hibari. A small part of him wished that Tsuna left him some kind of note for him. Maybe his number? That way Yamamoto could call him and explain himself for his tardiness.

Deliberately, Yamamoto opened the folded tissue and looked into the note.

And it felt like a straight jab to his face. Never would have thought he would read this from someone he liked. His eyes turned from a wishful look into a horrified stare, right after reading the note. It was just a simple four letters, one word, written in black, making a sharp contrast with its white background. And that word was…

 **LIAR**

"But I'm not a liar, Tsuna…" Yamamoto looked guilty; his expression was now looked terribly sad.

"Must be hard." Hibari looked concerned a little, trying to show compassion toward the saddened guy.

"Sigh. Thanks a lot, anyway. I'll fix this one out somehow."

"Hn."

And with that Yamamoto hurriedly left the café, feeling like the worst person in the world. He felt like shit. How could this all go wrong like this? No, he didn't abandon Tsuna. He wasn't a player. He didn't flirt with anyone just for fun. He didn't think it as a game. Not at all. He would never play with Tsuna's heart!

* * *

Watching Yamamoto left the café, disappointed and guilty. Hibari turned on his heel and headed to the booth not far from his location, which was located across from Tsuna's favorite booth. There he could see a red-haired guy, enjoying his cup of coffee.

He was wearing a light colored, ivory-white, long-sleeved shirt and a V-neck plaid vest on top of it, with a pair of blue jeans. He somehow emanated a dark and gloomy aura, despite the fact that he was just sipping his hot _cinnamon dolce latte_ , looking contented.

"I did what you wanted," Hibari quietly whispered to the said guy, "That fake handwriting note you gave me works a wonder."

Fake note? What was that supposed to mean? Was the note Hibari gave to Yamamoto with 'LIAR' written on it a fake? It was all just a set-up?

"Thanks a lot, Hibari-san." The red-haired guy smiled weakly, staring blankly towards the other guy.

"Hn. Are you sure about this? Sawada Tsunayoshi seems nice."

"No, he isn't. He is far from that, Hibari-san." The red-haired guy denied valiantly.

"Fancy hearing that from the famous Hirayama Kazu."

Wait a minute, the guy who was behind all this and set Tsuna up, was the famous Hirayama Kazu?

"Hibari-san, please don't use that name here. Right now, I'm Kozato Enma." He pursed his lips, looking displeased.

"I slipped." Hibari shrugged.

"He took everything away from me. Everything. Now I want to take it back." Enma gave a sad smile, his pair of ruby red eyes glint darkly. It was as if filled by one and one thing only.

Revenge.

"Fair enough." Hibari nodded understandingly as Enma sipped his coffee one more time.

"Too bitter?" He then asked, referring to the coffee his made.

"No, not really. It's just enough." Enma took another sip, enjoying the warm sensation on his lips.

"Seems coffee isn't the only thing bitter here." Hibari stated as if he was thinking out loud.

* * *

Back to Yamamoto again.

He was now casually walking down the street with his phone stuck closely on his ear; it looked like he was trying to contact someone. His face was making a thinking expression. From the look of it, it looked like he was trying to find a way to win Tsuna's heart back and prove his innocent.

But he couldn't do it alone. He didn't even know where Tsuna was right now or his number. That's why he decided to dial his friend, Sasagawa Ryohei, who was actually a dedicated police officer in Namimori.

After waiting for a while, he could hear a voice replying his phone.

"Yo, Senpai! I need your help!" Yamamoto rushed to ask. He didn't even explain the situation.

"Whoa, Yamamoto. Extreme! Slow down. I'm working."

"Hahaha! Sorry, my bad! Can I ask your help? I need you to run someone's name on the computer. I need his address."

"You're asking me for someone's address? Yamamoto, you know, I can't do that. That's extremely illegal." Ryohei face turned to a concerned frown. He might be stupid but he very well knew that it was an invasion of privacy and that was illegal.

Because Ryohei worked as a police officer, he could use the computer database to find intel about Tsuna. That was what Yamamoto aimed at the first place.

"C'mon, Senpai. Help a friend out! I'll owe you big time." The teacher pleaded.

"I really want to help you, but I can't Yamamoto! I extremely can't! I am under an oath to protect my citizens!" Ryohei flat out declined.

It seemed his work was far more important than helping a friend!

Or was it?

"Free sushi lunch at my place, my treat!" Yamamoto offered, hoping that his senpai would definitely help him.

"For a week?" Now that wasn't really a bad offer. He knew Yamamoto owned the sushi restaurant, Take-sushi, near here. Who could resist a free sushi?

"Sure, a week! Deal!"

"And two tickets to the boxing game this weekend?"

"W-Wait, Senpai. That's a bit—"

"Then it's no deal."

"Okay, okay! Argh! I just got my salary today. That's extortion, Senpai!" Yamamoto felt slightly annoyed. But hey, Tsuna was definitely more important than all that.

"Wogh! You're just so extreme, Yamamoto!" Ryohei encouraged happily, "Anyway, what's the name?"

"Umm, Tsuna? Uhh… it's Tsunayoshi."

"So, Tsuna Tsunayoshi? Don't think there would be result for that—" The police officer inputted the name on the computer, "Yep, I was right."

Of course, there wasn't. Who the fuck named himself Tsuna Tsunayoshi? That just sounded ridiculous.

"No, Senpai, I don't mean that. Tsunayoshi is his given name. His family name is—" Yamamoto furrowed his eyebrows in thinking gesture, "Uhh… I'm a bit blur— Sanada? Sarada? Sawamoto?"

"C'mon, Yamamoto. I don't have all day!"

"Ohh! It's Sawada! Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Ryohei inputted the name again. This time, it was a right name. Sadly, it gave an empty result. Nothing showed up still.

"Nope, no result here. Seems like he has never done anything bad. He doesn't have a car registered to his name too, so I can't get his address from license plate search." Ryohei explained.

"Aww, man. Isn't there anything else, Senpai?"

"Ohh, there's a speeding ticket from a car registered to the Vongola Publishing company. According to the police report, he was there in the passenger seat, complaining that he already warned the driver."

"Vongola Publishing company? Ahh, of course. That makes sense! Got it, Senpai! Thanks a bunch! I gotta go!"

And with that Yamamoto hang up his phone.

"Oii! Don't forget my tickets!"

* * *

Swiftly, without wasting a time, he dialed the number for the Vongola Publishing Company. How did Yamamoto get the number? It was easy. He simply Googled it. The real question was how Yamamoto going to ask for Tsuna's address? Would the people from the company help him and give such private information? All these questions were circling in his thoughts as he waited someone to pick up his call.

Yamamoto didn't need to wait that long though. After waited for about four beeps, someone answered his phone!

"What?" The voice from the phone sounded terribly annoyed. It was as if someone pissed on his drink.

"Uhh… I'm from the Namimori Express Transport and Delivery… I… Uhh… Is this Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Yamamoto mumbled nervously, giving fake information.

"Talk clearly! What, you can't talk or something?" The voice from the phone responded angrily.

"Umm… Here is the thing… I have a delivery package for Sawada-san… And… Uhh… The paper where it had his address… Well… Uhh… My dog ate it…" Yamamoto crossed his finger, hoping that his excuse was believable.

Seriously though, the dog ate it? Was he like in elementary school or something? Who would believe that?!

"So, if you can, umm, help a kind stranger out, and tell me his address? That would be really awesome."

"Don't give me that bullshit. Why would I help you?" Yeah, he definitely didn't buy that excuse. Or he just simply didn't care.

"C'mon! I really need your help! Cause if my boss finds out… it's gonna be my ass on it."

"Shut up! You're obnoxious. You're starting to piss me off."

"Who is it, Gokudera?" Another voice chimed in. This one was more calm and collected.

Ohh, so it was actually the hot-headed illustrator assistant, Gokudera Hayato that answered the call. No wonder he sounded so furious. He must have thought Yamamoto was incredibly annoying.

"Ohh, Reborn-san. It's nothing. Just an amateur delivery guy."

"Let me see," Reborn took the phone from Gokudera, " _Ciaossu._ "

"Ohh… uhh… Hi... I'm…" Noticing the voice change, Yamamoto nervously stuttered. He thought he was talking to one of the superiors or something. Well, he was damn right. He was now talking to the sadist editor-in-chief, Reborn.

And guess what? Reborn could see that through in just a sec.

"You're Yamamoto Takeshi, aren't you?" Reborn's voice was interrogative, inquisitively demanding an answer.

"W-What? N-No! I'm not! I mean…"

"Hold up," He looked toward the silver-haired guy, "Gokudera, could you please bring me the _shounen_ magazines downstairs? By the left side of the espresso machine? And my coffee too. I forgot to take it with me."

"Will do, Reborn-san." He respectfully bowed before leaving the room to do what Reborn told him.

After seeing Gokudera left, giving him privacy, Reborn talked again. This time, he went to use his strict mode.

"Drop the act. That trick you got there was so outdated. I've seen people from the magazines did better than that."

"But this isn't a trick! I swear!"

"Yeah, right. You wanna know Tsuna's address or not?"

"But of course! Please!" Yamamoto sounded desperate.

" _8-2-7 Nami-chuu, Maguro-kuu. East Vongola Resident_. Second floor, room number 7."

"Got it."

"Ohh, you might want to wait inside the house. He might be late. I put the spare key inside the mailbox. He never checks his mail, so it's still buried inside." A small smile was formed on the side of Reborn's lips.

"Whoa… That's a bit— is it really okay?" Yamamoto asked surprised.

"It's okay, I'm his older brother. I take it you're not going to do any harm, are you?" What? Why would Reborn lie to Yamamoto and tell him that he was his brother?!

"N-No! Not at all! Never!" He promised with his life depended on it!

"Good."

"Thanks a lot. I really appreciate it!" And with that, Yamamoto closed his phone and headed to the address he was given.

* * *

It wasn't that long for Yamamoto to reach the destination he was heading for. He probably took around forty-five minutes to one hour to finally arrive at this East Vongola Resident, a small three-stories flat where Tsuna lived. According to Reborn, Tsuna's house was on second floor, room number seven. And that was what Takeshi headed to.

"Ahh, he is right. The key really is inside the mailbox." He looked at the mailbox, located right beside of the front door to Tsuna's house. There were also lots of other mails too inside the box. Reborn was right, Tsuna never checked on his mails. But his eyes were focused on the small bronze key buried in the mails. It was a spare key to Tsuna's house.

"It feels somewhat wrong. I'm not trespassing, aren't I? I mean, his brother said it's okay to do so." Yamamoto chimed as if he was thinking out loud as he put in the key to the lock and unlock the door.

It worked perfectly to his surprise.

"Ohh, it's open. Looks like no one is around…" Yamamoto welcomed himself in and entered Tsuna's house, then he closed the door softly.

It felt wrong. But Reborn told him to do so. So, why not? Truth be told, Yamamoto was just too oblivious to realize that it was one of Reborn's schemes!

And he felt right to it.

"Fuwaahh~ Taking a warm shower after work is always—" Tsuna came out of his bathroom, completely shirtless, only wearing a small towel wrapped around his hips, covering his private.

And that's how they met again.

It was all Reborn's fault. And it was just his luck. Yamamoto just had to catch Tsuna off guard, right when the brunet just finished taking a shower! Heck, he was basically _almost_ naked! Tsuna would never be able to forget this embarrassing moment!

"HIIIEEEE! S-STALKER?! P-PERVERT?! SOMEONE HELP!"

"W-Wait, Tsuna! You got it all wrong! I can explain! I really can explain!"

— **To Be Continued—**

* * *

Author's Note:

I am really happy for the enthusiastic response about the game! And your reviews, it always makes me want to write more and more. But there can only be one winner, so congratulations, **xXHopeEx.** You got the answer right! Just like Shinoda Tatsu that has parts of Sawada and Tsuna name, Hirayama Kazu also has parts of Enma and Kozato name. Kudos to **Luce-Galleo** as well, but as stated before, the winner was the one who rightly answer the first time.

Fun fact, those two names are my original chars from my own fantasy story/anime idea that I have. It's about a pet/summoning academy. The main char, Shinoda Tatsu, is a good-for-nothing reject from all the schools, but got assigned into a pet school even though he can't summon a pet. One day, he finds the legendary pet, the treasured relic of the school. It's a really strong dragon but since Tatsu is weak, the pet hasn't fully awakened yet and can only take form in a small weak white dragon (the name is Bright) that can change form into a white shield (weapon form).

Hirayama Kazu is a prodigy on that school with his pet a black wolf (the name is Shadow) that can turn form into a black sword (weapon form) and he hates Shinoda Tatsu, especially since Kazu's pet betrayed him (he was somewhat mean and relentless to his pet causing that to break their bonds) and he was rendered useless on a villain attack and he got saved by the weak Tatsu. But his pride just won't take it.

I never had the chance to write it. But I wonder if you guys interested on that if I ever got the chance to write it?

Sorry for the long author's note.

Thanks for reading my story!


End file.
